Slayers Fight!
by fallenphantom16
Summary: Amelia gets a strange gift for her birth day and now the entire slayers gang is wrapped up in yet another mess to save the world. AZ and LG. rated T for mature conduct in later chapters, may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If anything I own the plot and OC's characters. Though I really wish I owned slayers.

Slayers: Fight!

The Road to a Birthday gift!

Chapter 1

"Gourry! That's mine!" Lina shouted as Gourry ate her off her plate as childish revenge like they always have done.

"Well, you ate off my plate, so I say it's just." He said with a triumphant smile and full mouth.

"Oh never mind, just hurry up, we promised Amelia wed meet her in Seyruun for her birthday." Lina said as she finished her meal. "Have we gotten her anything?" Gourry asked. "No, but I thought we'd pick something up for her on our way out of town."

He nodded and finished eating. They paid and left the tavern and headed out onto the streets of town.

"Let's look over here." Gourry called to Lina and started walking over to one of the stands on the street. Lina walked over and looked over the items for sale.

"Hey Lina how bout this."

Lina turned to see Gourry holding a stuffed bear, holding a sword and a shield. On the shield was the word 'justice' in bold, capital, blue letters. Gourry was holding it with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Good work Gourry." She said and bought the stuffed bear, packaged and wrapped it and the two headed out of town.

They traveled for an hour, talking, laughing and had an occasional squabble as they walked.

Lina stretched her arms up into the air and yawned, "I'm so bored."

"Well, it isn't that far to Seyruun, do you think you can wait a little bit longer till he get there Lina?" Gourry asked as he got up beside her.

"I think I ca…" Suddenly she was cut off by some one who ran out of the woods and ran into her, both of them dropping their packages.

"Lina! Are you alright?" Gourry ran, gripping the hilt of his sword as the cloaked and masked figure started to stand.

"I'm sorry about that, I…" Suddenly yelling and screaming came from the woods and he looked back, his eyes showing a hint of fear he leaned over and grabbed on of the packages and ran from Lina and Gourry, going down the path that they had just come from. They watched him ran off and suddenly a group of black cloaked men on horse back rode out and spotted them.

"YOU TWO?" One yelled, causing Lina and Gourry jump when he got their attention. "A young man ran through here, have you seen him?"

"Seen him, the guy nearly ran me over." Lina said, "He went that way." she said and pointed into the woods.

"FORWARD MEN!" the man yelled again, leading his men into the woods.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Gourry asked. "Beats me." Lina said and sighed as she stood up. "But we got to keep going or we're going to miss the cake and ice-cream."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS AMELIA!"

Lina and Gourry clapped and cheered for Amelia as she blew out her candles. They all cheered her on as she stood straight and smiled, "So Amelia, what you wish for?" Lina asked and caused Amelia to jump. "Miss Lina, you know I can't tell you." Amelia said with a smile and a blush decorated her cheeks.

"Then what's with the blush?"

"…"

"I think I know…" Lina taunted

"No you don't!" Amelia protested.

"What? What did she wish for?" Gourry asked and leaned in as Lina turned to tell him.  
"She wished for…"

"Lord Zelgadis Greywords." The Announcer called and Amelia's blushed deepened.

"Wow, you mean I was right?" Lina asked dumbfounded.

Zelgadis walked over to the three pulling down his mask and hood. Amelia and the others turned to him as he walked over to them.

"Happy birthday Amelia." He said with a smile, "Thank you Mr. Zelgadis, but, I thought that you weren't coming."

"Now why would I miss out on a friend's birthday?" he said and smiled, her blush, deepened again as silence fell over them.

Lina and Gourry then decided to make themselves known. "Hi Zel, long time, no see." Lina said and slapped him on the back, scaring him out of his wits.

"Hey." Gourry said standing next to Amelia. Zel and Amelia sighed, one out of frustration and one out of relief.  
"Amelia, come open you presents dear." Prince Phil called to his daughter and Amelia smiled brightly, "Coming." She called and beckoned her friends to follow her.

"Let's see, which one will I open first?"

Meanwhile

He had lost them in the woods, thanks to that small girl and blond swordsman. He leaned against a tree and panted heavily, holding the box tightly to him. He looked down on the box and smirked, "they'll never get their hands on it now."

He slid his hand over the lid with a smile and slowly lifted the lid.

He smiled brightly as he pulled the lift the lid full off the box to find…a stuffed bear holding a shield and sword and word 'Justice' on the shield.

"What? This isn't it, where the necklace? Where's the Jinto necklace!" he took out the bear and tore though the box. He stood and looked over his path and stopped and looked back at the bear in his hands. An image of Lina as he crashed into her ran through his mind, she had a matching box to his and he picked it up. "That girl, she has it. I must find her before they do."

Back at Seyruun

Amelia had just made it to Lina and Gourry's present. She smiled, and took the lid off the box and smiled brightly, "oh Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, thank you so much." she said and pulled out the gift.

"Well we thought that it would be a great gift for you, something special." Lina said with her eyes closed and triumphant smile on her face. Gourry looked lost, Amelia pulled out a necklace, a light blue gem on a long silver chain was pulled out of the box. But where was the bear?

"Lina, that's not what we got her." He said, whispering it in Lina's ear.

"What are you talking about, of course its…" She opened her eyes and saw the necklace "…not?"

Amelia didn't notice their lost looks as her father placed the necklace around her neck.

"What happened to the bear!" she whispered to him angrily. "I don't know, do you think that guy from before grabbed the wrong box after you both dropped your own?"

"The other guy." An image of him running into her and both of them dropped their boxes then of him running off came to mind. "Yeah that must be it, oh well, she seems happy with the gift she thinks we got her already" they both turned to see her smile at the gift. "Yeah" Gourry said as they both came to an unspoken agreement to let Amelia keep the necklace


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers Fight!

The Familiar Stranger,

Amelia's cursed!

Amelia sat with the others while the festivities went on. Still smiling happily at the laughter of all those around her.

"Cant believe your 18 now Amelia, it seems like only yesterday that we defeated Copy Rezo, Gavv, and saved the world from Val Gavv together." Lina said with a smile and crumbs on her face.

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, I can believe it either, it feels so strange yet normal to get older." She said and giggled a bit as the music picked up again. Zelgadis smiled a bit, watching her as she turned to face all the people dancing.

_You should ask her to dance. _Zels inner voice said

'No I shouldn't, why would she want to dance with me?' (AN: I know, in all the fics I read, Zel is always dissing him self, but I thought id add it in this fic, sorry for the annoyance)

_Yes you should, you know you want to ask her to dance._

'No I wont'

_Yes_

'No'

Yes 

'No'

No! 

'YES!"

…

'I hate you.'

Zelgadis sighed and turned to Amelia and stood up. As he took at least two steps from his chair, Amelia accepted a dance offer from a young man from the city. Defeated he went back to him chair, unnoticed by the others. He watched her walk onto the dance floor on the arm of another man. He felt angry, a burning hatred for this young man, envious that the young man was dancing with her and that he wasn't and sad that this is what she should have and realized that no matter how hard he could try, he couldn't make her that happy. He turned away from the scene of Amelia smiling in the arms of this man as he spun her around the floor.

Later

Out side the palace, it began to rain and thunder rolled over head. Amelia sighed as she rolled over in her sleep, the necklace still around her neck.

Gourry and Lina slept just down the hall and Zelgadis had the room just before them.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of everything and nothing all at one time.

He had always felt something for the princess but had never gotten around to telling her so.

He sat up and looked out onto the room; the darkness hiding everything till lightning struck and lit the room.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees with a sigh of frustration. He couldn't stop thinking of Amelia and he didn't know why.

Amelia lay sleeping and sighed as she turned onto her side, facing in the direction of the window. The necklace glinted around her neck as the lightning struck and lit her room, with a shadow from her window falling on the floor. The window slowly opened and let the mysteries figure into her room. He walked over to Amelia's bedside after spotting the necklace.

He slowly leaned over and reached for the necklace, but do to the rain, he was soaked to the bone...and dripping. A few drops of rain fell on Amelia's arm as he reached for the necklace. He froze as she started to stir, thinking of the consequences if he were to be caught. 'Punishment for seemingly attack a princess is death!' His mind shouted. 'Wont matter if I don't get the necklace back!' He silently retorted and went for the necklace again.

He was so close; his fingers just brushed the top of it when the necklace started to glow with a bright light. He gasped as he was suddenly flung across the room with a loud noise as he crashed into her dresser.

Zelgadis, Lina, Gourry along with the rest of the castle heard the noise. Zel grabbed his sword and ran from the room, the noise coming from Amelia's room.

Lina and Gourry ran up behind him, with Prince Phil not to far behind.

Amelia woke to the sound of the man crashing into her dresser. She sat up and looked over at him, "What the … who are you? What are you doing here?" She got out of her bed as he started to stand.

"Give me the necklace." Was all that he said.

She placed a hand to her neck and on the charm. "This?" she looked down at it and looked back up at him as he took a step closer.

"Stay back." She yelled and readied a spell on her lips. The man kept walking closer and closer till he was a few feet in front of her.

"Fireball."

The man burst into flames as Zel and the others ran into the room, to see the man burn.

"Amelia." Zel called and ran over to her.

"What's going on?" Lina asked as the fire died down and the motionless body of the man before now lay smoldering on her bedroom floor. Amelia sighed with relief and leaned against Zel as he came to side.

"Are you alright Amelia?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her to keep her up and support her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, still a little shaky but no harm done.

Lina and Gourry walked over to them with Phil behind them, "what happened?" Lina asked, looking down at the charred body on the floor.

"He came into my room; I heard a noise and woke up. He was getting up from the remains of my dresser and started demanding I give him the necklace you and Mr.Gourry gave me."

"Wonder why he was after it." Lina commented and turned to Amelia "did he say anything else?"

"No. but the look on his face told me that he wasn't worried if I fireballed him or not" she said and shuddered

The others then circled around her to comfort her, all forgetting about the body on the floor, checking for injuries or anything else wrong with Amelia.

While they talked amongst them selves, no one noticed that the body started to move and heal itself. Suddenly a bright light shown from the necklace again and all were distracted with it as the body stood up, the man back t o his original state.

"Give me the necklace now!" he yelled, causing the others to turn.

"Give me the Jinto necklace now, before the moon riches its highest peek, or be cursed by the gods them selves." he yelled.

"Cursed?" Amelia placed her hand over the glowing necklace again. "What are you talking about?" Zelgadis asked holing his sword up.

The man looked out the window, almost midnight. "Please, give me the necklace or die"

"Are you threading us?" Lina asked angrily.

The clock started tolling midnight…

"Now!" he yelled

"Why what's it for?"

DING…

"No time for questions, give me the necklace"

Two more tolls…

"Now, give it to me!" He yelled again

"Why Should we?"

Two more tolls…

"Please" he said.

"Maybe we should listen." Phil said, worried for his daughter's safety

"Why should we?" Zel said, "he attacked Amelia, why get what he wants?"

"Yeah, this whole curse thing could be a hoax." Lina interjected.

Four more tolls…

"It is no joke." He protested.

"Then why should we believe you?" Gourry said

Two more tolls…one left.

"If you love her you will give me the necklace now!"

DONG…midnight.

"Too late"

As the moon rose overhead and the clocks struck the death note of midnight, a bright line beamed form the moon and into Amelia's room and to the necklace and engulfed Amelia.

"Amelia!"

The others called and blocked their eyes from the light. Zelgadis backed away and covered his eyes, the light being too intense even for him.

"What's happening!" he yelled.

"The curse…has been put upon her. Now the world will end as we know it." The man said with a voice of despair.

AN: well thank you all who read and reviewed, id appreciate more rewies soon, well heres chapter two hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers Fight!

Ajax!

The Eternal Priest!

"I'm going to die?" Amelia asked her voice shaky and full of disbelief. Her father wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and to support her in case she fainted.

"Yes, that is the curse, if you do not reach the temple of Jinto by the next full moon by midnight, you shall die." Said the man after all had calm down.

"So, uhh…who are you again?" Lina asked sitting on the other side of Amelia.

"I am Ajax. The priest of the Jinto temple, I am to protect the necklace with my life from all those who would take the necklace for evil purposes and protect the innocent from the necklace."

"Like those guys from before, when you ran into me."

"Yes." Ajax said and remembered, I came here looking for the necklace, I could feel its power, and I wanted to return this."

He then tossed her the bear, the original present meant for Amelia. Lina looked over its plush form and blue letters and then handed it to Amelia.

"What's this temple of Jimbo?" Gourry asked looking confused as he always did.

"The temple of Jinto, JINTO you idiot." Lina yelled.

"The temple of Jinto is the place to praise to the god Jinto; he was long forgotten by ancient scribers but is still worshiped by few followers. He was known for his strength and trickery but, from what documents could be found of him, was that he was tricked into a prison, a large crystal. It was to be held in the god's court but was stolen by his followers. They brought it to earth and tried to get him out. They tried magic, exorcism, made promises with the dragons and monsters, and even prayed to the gods to release him."

"Take it didn't work." Zelgadis retorted in his grumpy tone.

"What he do to be put in the crystal?" Gourry asked.

"He did the one thing a god should never do; it is in the law of the gods among the holy order passed down among them, to kill another god."

"Whys that so bad?"

"You idiot. To kill a god you would absorb all their power, he killed more them one holy entity. He became so strong that the other gods had that one option by putting him in the Jinto's crystal."

"Where's the crystal now?"

"Around Amelia's neck." Ajax said.

"The god of treachery lies inside that necklace, it needs to be brought back to the temple or the god will be released."

"Well, we have a month till the next full moon; we have some time to figure out what to do next right?" Amelia asked worried, he voice still shaky.

"That all the time he needs to suck the energy out of the wearer, when he does, you shall die and he shall rule your body." Ajax looked at the ground and sighed, "We need to get you back to the temple."

"We'll leave tomorrow then." Zelgadis said and Ajax looked up. Lina, Gourry and a still scared Amelia nodded.

"Very well. Tomorrow." Ajax nodded.

Next Morning

After bidding goodbye to Phil, Ajax led them away from Seyruun. Lina yawned and stretched beside Gourry and Ajax and decided that it was too quite.

"So, Ajax, tell us about your self."

He gave her a quizzical look from the shadow of his hood then turned back to the path that they took.

"Oh come on, there has to be something, like take your hood off for starters." She jumped to grab his hood and he dodged to escape her grasp but couldn't get out of her reach in time. She already had a chunk of his hood in hand and started to pull it down.

As the hood hit his back of his cloak, long white hair cascaded down his back, his pale skin shown to the sun and a bright green eye looked down at her and the other covered by an eye patch.

"Whoa." She said and stared him up and down.

Ajax sighed, "Can we continue on our way, or are you going to continue staring?" He began to walk away and the others hurried along behind him.

Through the forest and the silence of the groups, Lina couldn't help but still feel like there was something about Ajax that continued to bug her.

She let the thought fade away into the back of her mind and looked over her friends. Her eyes fell on their troubled faces till she reached Amelia, fallen behind everyone else. Lina slowed her pace till she was in step with Amelia.

"What's wrong Amelia? You're never usually this quite."

Amelia looked up to meet her gaze and sighed, "I'm worried miss Lina, worried that we won't reach this temple in time, worried that it could be all over." She said, staring at the ground, keeping the tears at bay. Lina sighed and looked away from Amelia to the ground and thought hard on how to cheer her up. Lina thought of everything that might work and remembered Amelia love of justice and smiled.

"Hey Amelia, cheer up, going on this trip is helping the fight for justice. I guess you could say you're the vessel of justice, bringer of love and peace." 'God I feel so stupid!' she thought to her self.

Amelia looked up and a smiled graced her lips and her eyes brightened up. "your right Miss Lina, I will hold my head up high and look to justice and love free future, for I'm the vessel of justice, bringer of peace and love!" Amelia took her dramatic pose and pointing forward.

"At least she's smiling again"


End file.
